


Give Me Kisses on the Bridge

by carnationsandrobots



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Sharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandrobots/pseuds/carnationsandrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Spock initiates a discussion of public displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Kisses on the Bridge

It starts when Spock initiates a discussion of public displays of affection.

Nyota, who had been in the middle of switching out of her off-duty clothing, is at first confused and pauses in the middle of putting her uniform dress on. She takes a second to finish clothing herself before coming to sit next to Spock on his bed.

“Spock,” she asks carefully, “is there any particular reason why you think we should have this discussion?”  

Spock quirks an eyebrow. “We are engaged in a sexual/romantic partnership. Given this context, a discussion of our expression of public affection seems entirely appropriate.”

Nyota resists the urge to roll her eyes. “No,” she says, “I asked because I wondered if you thought our relatively infrequent public displays unprofessional. You’ve never seemed to mind before and, as far as I’m aware, no one on the crew has ever voiced any complaints.”

Not that Nyota would mind making the effort to be more discreet with their relationship in public, but the fact of the matter is that everyone seems comfortable with their relationship, so she can’t help but think that any changes to be unnecessary.

“That is not the case,” Spock says and Nyota’s curiosity is peaked. “I merely wished to propose the possibility of incorporating a more… subtle means by which we could express our affection while in public. Being less likely to attract attention or be perceived as blatantly unprofessional, it could perhaps allow for more frequent displays.”

Spock looks at her quizzically and she takes this as askance for permission to provide a more precise explanation. “Show me,” she says.

 “It is a Vulcan tradition. Romantic affection is expressed by touching fingers together.”

He holds up two fingers, middle and index. She folds her hand accordingly.

“Like this?” she asks, touching the tips of her two fingers to his.  

Through the small bit of contact between their fingers, Nyota can feel Spock’s gentle amusement and is able to guess that she hadn’t gotten the gesture quite right before he corrects her.

“Like this,” he says as he twists his hand so that their fingers cross.

Warm fondness and perhaps a touch of nostalgia pulses through the point of contact.

Nyota looks at Spock over their crossed fingers, its simplicity (or perhaps her human conditioning) failing the reveal the emotional intimacy enabled by the touch.

She smiles. “We could do this on the bridge, couldn’t we?”

The corners of Spock’s mouth tip up ever so slightly. “It is doubtful anyone would find our doing so offensive.”

Through their fingers, she senses a sort of satisfaction that makes her think that this was his plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written several months ago, born entirely of sadness over the limited kissing in Into Darkness. I had grand plans to incorporate it into a longer work, but that never quite happened. Oh well.


End file.
